


Alexandra Finds Her Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Joise & The Pussycats
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Driving, F/F, Female Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Josie is OOC, Minor Character Death, Rejection, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandra gets fed up with chasing Alan, so she shifts her focus to another blonde in the group</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alexandra Finds Her Heart

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

Josie and The Pussycats

 

_Alexandra gets fed up with chasing Alan, so she shifts her focus to another blonde in the group_

Romance/Drama

 

Alexandra/Melody Femslash

 

Valerie/Alexandra Friendship

 Chapter 1

 Josie And The Pussycats Drummer Melody Valentine was used to being hounded by the band's seemingly endless throng of fans, but there was only one person that Melody wanted to get next to- Alexandra Cabot, sister of Alexander Cabot III, the group's Manager. To some Alexandra comes off as rude, spoiled, and mean. That's not how Melody sees Alexandra at all however, Melody sees goodness in Alexandra, though Josie and Valerie thought she was being her usual naïve self.

 That night after the band's second gig in Istanbul Melody, Josie, and Valerie are all signing autographs outside the concert hall where they had preformed, Melody looked over to the van where Alan and Alexander were hoping to see Alexandra, but Alexander's sister wasn't there. When the autograph session was over Melody hurried over to Alexander and Alan.

 "Alan, where is Alexandra?" Melody asked worriedly.

 "My sweet sister went shopping Melody, she said that she would come straight to the hotel when she was finished." Alexander said.

 "Well, at least she wasn't here to say anything bad about the song this time." Josie said as she walked up next to Melody.

 Melody rolled her eyes at Josie's comment, Alexandra helped Melody write the band's latest song, Your Kiss Sends Me Flying. Melody takes great pride in the fact that she wrote the song with Alexandra's help.

 "I'm going to the hotel, Valerie." Melody said in a darker tone than the ebony woman had ever heard from the normally bubbly blonde drummer.

 "Ok Melody, I'll call you if we need you." Valerie said.Josie, Alan, Valerie, and Alexander watched as Melody hailed a cab and left for the hotel.

"Wow, what was that about?" Josie asked.

 "Melody doesn't like when people talk down about Alexandra." Val says.

"I was only kidding, Val. You know that." Josie said.

"Were you, Josie?" Valerie asked the redhead with a straight face.

Alexandra is at a high-end jewelry store looking for a gift for Melody, Alexandra has really been enjoying all the attention that Melody has been showing her, and now she wanted to do something to show her appreciation to Melody.

"Excuse me Miss, I would like to see this necklace and five karat diamond ring." Alexandra says to the saleswoman.

"Of course Ma'am." the clerk replied before opening the case and pulling out the necklace and ring.

"Exquisite, they're both perfect. I would like to buy them both."

 "All right, I'll ring these up for you." the clerk said.

 Alexandra nods and smiles, she hoped that Melody would like her gifts.

"Your total is $76,321, is there anything else I can do for you?"

 "Yes, I'd like to buy a set for myself too please." Alexandra says happily.

 "Sure thing." the saleswoman says before she pulls out a matching set for Alexandra and she pays for that one too.

 Meanwhile, at the hotel Melody just came out of the shower and is wrapped in a white silk robe. The blonde sits down on the bed and waits for Alexandra to get back.

"Josie is always so mean to Alexandra, it makes me sad when they argue all the time."

 Out in the lobby, Alexandra walked into the hotel and walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, I would like Melody Valentine's suite number please."

 "Yes of course Ms. Cabot, Ms. Valentine is in Suite 412, third floor."

 "Thank you..." Alexandra says as she looks at the woman's name tag and smiles. "Thank you so much, Missy."

 "Anytime Ms. Cabot." Missy replies.

Alexandra smiled and headed towards the elevator when Valerie, Josie, Alan, and a second African-American woman who Alexandra didn't know came up to Alexandra.

"Hey Alexandra, been shopping I see." Josie said.

"Yes Josie, I wasn't here to embarrass you or Alan." Alexandra said flatly.

"I didn't..." Josie said, but Alexandra turned to Valerie and the new woman and smiled genuinely.

"So, how do the fans like Melody's song?" Alexandra asked her ebony friend.

"They loved it Alexandra, we had to do two sets the fans liked it so much."

"Good, I know that made Melody happy. Anyway, who is this beauty, Valerie?"

"Alexandra Cabot, this is my girlfriend Karen Serenity." Valerie said proudly.

"Hello Alexandra, Valerie talks about you all the time." Karen says with a smile.

"All good things I hope." Alexandra replied.

"Doubtful." Josie says, usually Alexandra would have bitten Josie's head off, but instead she simply ignored Josie.

"Congratulations Karen, Valerie. I am truly happy for you." Alexandra said just as the elevator arrived.

"See you two later." Alexandra said before the doors closed.

"Is Alexandra all right?" Alan asked Valerie.

"Yes, why?" the ebony Pussycat replied.

"Alexandra didn't say a single word to me or even look at me for that matter." Alan.

"Maybe she was just tired Alan." Valerie said.

"From what? She rarely leaves her suites once we check in after our gigs Val." Josie said with a giggle.

"You'd have to ask Alexandra about that, Josie." Valerie said before turning to Karen.

"You hungry?" Valerie asked Karen, who nods.

Valerie and Karen walk away from Alan and Josie and leave the hotel.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Alexandra cleared her mind and only focused on Melody on her way up to the blonde's suite, she reached into the bag and pulled out the second necklace and bracelet and put them on. Soon the elevator came to a stop on Melody's floor, the doors opened and Alexandra stepped off. Alexandra walked down the hallway until the raven haired woman came to suite 412, Alexandra took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Alexandra." Melody said in a sweet, musical voice that positively melted Alexandra's heart whenever she heard it.

Alexandra opened the door and walked inside Melody's suite, Alexandra's heart jumped into her throat when she Melody sitting on the bed in her robe smiling impishly at her girlfriend.

"Hi Alexandra, I missed you after the concert." Melody said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Oh sweetie pie I'm sorry for not being at the concert, I went shopping and got you some gifts." Alexandra said.

Melody's doe-like eyes lit up and she smiled brightly. Alexandra pulled out the two boxes and opened them.

"Ohhh pretty." Melody said.

"Turn around for me darling." Alexandra said gently to the blonde, Melody did as Alexandra asked. Alexandra stepped in behind Melody while Alexandra placed the necklace around Melody's neck. "Alexandra, it's so beautiful." Melody said as she rubbed the necklace gently. Alexandra then slipped the bracelet onto Melody's left wrist before spinning the blonde around and wrapping her arms around Melody and kissed her passionately.

"Only the best for you, my love." Alexandra said.

"Thank you." Melody replied, Alexandra smiled and brought Melody’s right hand to her lips. She gently kissed the drummer’s palm and then sucked a finger into her mouth. Alexandra pursed her lips and sucked while rolling her tongue over Melody’s finger. Alexandra was rewarded by a long sigh from Melody. Alexandra smiled as she placed her hands on Melody's shoulders, gently pushing her back. Catching Melody's impossibly long legs Alexandra lifted them onto her shoulders and them curled her fingers into the waist of Melody's panties. Melody gasped but Alexandra was beyond hearing it. She pulled the panties over Melody's slim hips and down her tanned legs.  
  
Alexandra stood up and seductively stripped down in front of Melody before joining her on the bed,

Alexandra quickly threw a leg over Melody's body and rolled on top of the blonde woman. Her knees came to rest just touching Melody's shoulders and her elbows were on either side of the drummer's slim hips. Her arms curled under and then gently parted Melody’s thighs.  
   
 Melody found her face only inches from Alexandra's pussy, which was suspended over her face. Melody's finely tuned senses were almost the death of her.  
  
First there was that intoxicating aroma ... her head began to swim from the intensity of it. Strong, musky, demanding, Melody felt her chest constricting and her breathing became labored. If that wasn't enough, there was also the sight of it, up close she cold see each single hair that made up Alexandra’s public triangle.  
  
The delicate pink lips were pouting and revealed a glimpse of the darker inner folds. These were a deep pink, almost red, but subtly less than red. Also there was a thin white liquid, which gave a pearly appearance to any part of her it clung to.   
   
Alexandra was still trying to control her breathing when she felt Melody’s fingers gently pry her lips apart. Alexandra could feel the blonde woman's fingertips massaging her most secret place and it sent electric jolts through her body. Those jolts turned to white-hot fire when the fingers were replaced by Melody’s soft warm tongue. Alexandra gasped at the change in texture and pressure.

That incredible organ slipped along her outer lips, making slow unhurried circuits. Alexandra began to squirm, but Melody's strong arms held her firmly in place. When that soft tongue burrowed between her lips to caress her inner folds Alexandra moaned. As Melody’s tongue forced its way between Alexandra’s lips she realized why she had seen no outward signs of arousal. Alexandra’s body produced no odor at all except for a faint hint of honeysuckle.  
   
 Melody would never in her life ever find words to describe the taste of Alexandra’s juices. It was like a drink from a cold mountain stream, clean and refreshing. Only when she took the time to savor it did she taste the very subtle undertone of a sweetness that was far greater than honey. Alexandra’s juices also produced a peculiar tingling sensation in her mouth, a tingling that seemed to create a hunger for more. No longer content to just tease Alexandra, Melody flattened her tongue and worked it hard against Alexandra’s slit, scooping up all of the sweetness she found there.  
   
Melody lapped at it like a cat and the harder she lapped the more she found. Moving down to the entrance to Alexandra's channel she found more and slowly the taste began to change. The more excited the brunette beauty became the sweeter her juices became and soon Melody found the taste almost unbearably wonderful. She wondered fleetingly if anything would ever taste sweet again.

Alexandra cried out with a sound that was musically clear and piercing, but utterly unlike anything Melody had ever heard before.  
  
She stopped what she was doing and started to turn her head to see if she had done something wrong, but she felt Alexandra’s arms go around her waist and pull her down until her pussy was nestled on her face. Reassured that it was pleasure and not pain, Melody redoubled her attack on Alexandra’s swollen sex. Alexandra laughed out loud in her happiness, feeling Melody’s tongue working on her. Reluctantly, Alexandra flipped Melody onto her back and stared down at her with a glint of lust in her eyes.  
   
 Alexandra forced down the rising tide of her own excitement, tried to ignore the feelings from her own soaked pussy that had resurfaced and tried to concentrate on driving Melody mad. Prying the sexy drummer's lips apart Alexandra began to lap her swollen clit, first with long broad strokes of her tongue, then with feather soft caresses. She varied tempo, pressure and angle always staying ahead of Melody's ability to adjust. Melody’s hips were gyrating now, bucking and rocking, but Alexandra held on tightly to her thighs and continued the assault. When Alexandra felt that the time was right she worked a finger into the tight channel and began to forcefully drive it in and out. Melody was very tight, but the inside was slippery and smooth. Compared to Alexandra, Melody's other lovers had been coarse and abrasive.  
  
The blonde woman's delicate body and slight frame made her very tight and Alexandra wondered if she could even work a second finger in without causing pain. Each flick of Alexandra’s tongue caused a spasm now, each caress sent a new wave crashing into Melody's overloaded brain. Her body was rigid and she felt certain she would die if she did not put a stop to it, but she was powerless to resist the onslaught.

 When Melody had reached the end of her rope, when it felt so good she felt certain she would die with another caress, something happened that she was altogether unprepared for. A shock ran through her, starting in her flaming hot pussy and spreading through her body. It brought with it euphoric pleasure and a delicious rippling sensation. In it's wake Melody felt her body relax, but only for a split second before another wave tore through her. She gasped for air like a fish out of water as the waves, some weaker, some stronger ripped though her small frame. The pleasure was unbearable and with the next powerful contraction Melody fell into a black abyss.  
  
******  
   
Melody returned to the world of the living to feel her shoulders being shaken. Alexandra’s face was above her, tear streaked and frantic.  
  
"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God." Alexandra repeated.  
   
 Melody smiled and tried to speak, to reassure her, but her tongue seemed cloven to her palate and at first no words came. Rippling echoes of the pleasure she had felt still ran through her body and it was only with great effort that she gathered herself to speak.  
  
"I'm all right, Alexandra." Melody reassured her raven haired lover.

 "Ohh Melody! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Don't be sorry, Alexandra." Melody said with an effort, her mind still absorbing what had happened.  
  
"I never..." Alexandra began again but Melody brought a finger to her lips and silenced her.  
  
"Me, neither." Melody stated as she shook her head to clear it. "I have never experienced anything like that ... not even with my ex, Nancy."  
  
"Are you sure that you're all right?" Alexandra asked, fear still showing in her hazel brown eyes.  
  
"All right?" Melody repeated. "I am better than that, better than I have ever been."  
   
 Alexandra smiled radiantly and her eyes sparkled, "And what did you think of me this time around?"  
  
"I think we'll have to try it again before I can form a judgment." Melody said lightly.  
  
When Alexandra’s face fell, Melody giggled lightly.  
  
" _Several_ more times, Alexandra." Melody added as her blue eyes sparkled with mirth.

******  
   
Alexandra awoke to the sound of the wind in the leaves. She felt deliciously relaxed, refreshed and content. Melody was lying on her side with one arm thrown over Alexandra’s hip and her body pressed close. Alexandra could feel her lover's breasts pressed against her back. She wished she had time to initiate another round of sex, but she knew that this brief interlude was over, for the moment at least. Rising carefully she removed Melody's arms from around her waist.

"And just where are you off to?" Melody asked playfully.

"My brother and I are going to pick up our airline tickets." Alexandra said.

"That's great news, but _I_ still need you here." Melody said as she grabbed Alexandra and pulled her back into the bed. Alexandra was startled but leaned back into the embrace. Melody’s warm lips found her neck and began to nibble. Alexandra felt the excitement curling in her loins and sighed deeply. Melody’s hands began to gently massage the area to either side of Alexandra's mound.  
  
"Melody, don't. I have to get ready." Alexandra protested half-heartedly.   
   
 Melody picked Alexandra up and carried her back to the bed. She dumped the struggling brunette woman on the bed and placed her hands inside of Alexandra’s knees. Alexandra felt the slight pressure and her knees parted like magic. As she watched the mop of blonde hair descend to the "V" of her thighs she thought about saying something.  
  
Any words in Alexandra's mind were drowned in a soft moan as Melody’s tongue slipped between her lips. Alexandra relaxed under her lover's touch. The world could wait a few minutes longer.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Three

The band's next tour stop was San Francisco, California, they would preform at the Shoreline Amphitheatre for four nights.

Melody, Alexandra, Alan, and Josie are sitting in first-class, Alexandra offered Valerie a seat next to her and Melody, but she politely declined and chose to stay in coach, Melody leaned her head against Alexandra's right shoulder and nuzzled against the brunette, Josie sees this and becomes very angry.

' _Look at her over there, doting on that moron when I'm right here with Alan.'_ Josie thought harshly.

"Josie, you OK?" Alan asked.

"No, I'm going to sleep." the redhead answered harshly.

Several hours later the band lands in San Francisco and take a pair of cabs to the five-star hotel that they will be staying at during their nights here.

"Hey Alexandra, I'd really like for Karen to be here, could you maybe...?" Valerie started to say, but Josie interrupted her.

"No Val, you need to stay focused on the concerts, you can see that girlfriend of yours when we get back to Hollywood next week."

"Come on Josie, I'm the odd girl out here. Melody has Alexandra and you have Alan." Valerie said as Melody, Alexandra, Alan, and Alexander walked up to Josie and Valerie.

"I said NO! Valerie!" Josie yelled at the ebony tambourine player, causing her to walk away from the group in tears. Alexandra looks at Melody and then at her brother.

"Alexander, keep an eye on Melody for me, I'm going to bring Valerie back."

"Sure thing sis." Alexander said, then Alexandra jogged after Valerie.

"Hey Valerie, wait up." Alexandra called out to her best friend as she caught up to Valerie near a fountain.

"Valerie, are you all right?" Alexandra asked gently touching Val's left shoulder.

"I just wanted Karen here with me, that's all Alexandra." Valerie sobbed.

Alexandra walked over to Valerie and hugged her best friend tightly.

"Shh, it's going to be OK Valerie. When we get to the hotel, you call Karen and have her book a flight." Alexandra said.

"I-I can't pay for it-." Valerie choked out, Alexandra smiled and wiped away her friend's tears.

"I'll pay for the ticket, Valerie." Alexandra said happily.

"Y-you will?" Valerie said, Alexandra nods, still smiling.

"Oh thank you, Alexandra!" Valerie exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Alexandra an gives her a friendly peck on the right cheek.

"Come on, let's get back to the others." Alexandra said.

"OK, Alexandra." Valerie replied.

Melody, Alexander, and Alan were all pleased to see Alexandra returning with Valerie. Josie scowled at Alexandra and Valerie.

"Is everything all right, Alexandra?" Alan asked.

"Yes Alan." Alexandra answers emotionlessly without looking at the blonde man.

Melody walked up to Alexandra, "Alexandra, would you like to go for a walk in the park before dinner?" the blonde asked cutely.

"Anything for you, Melody." Alexandra whispers.

"We have to start rehearsing, Melody, we don't have time for this." Josie said.

"We have all the time in the world, Josie." Alexandra said.

Josie glares at Alexandra, Josie walks over to Alexandra and gets in her face.

"This is _my_ band if you remember, Alexandra. What I say goes!" Josie yells.

Melody gets behind Alexandra, seeking protection. Alexandra however doesn't flinch, she bores her gaze into Josie intently.

"We just got here Josie, ease up some will ya?" Alexandra said.

"Shut up Alexandra!" Josie screams before she slapped Alexandra, Melody gasped and put a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Josie, how could you do that?" Melody asked, rage building in her normally soft eyes. Melody stepped in front of Alexandra and stared Josie down.

"Josie?" Melody said as calmly as she could. "What Melody?" the redhead snapped at her blonde band mate. The smile that Melody had on her youthful face all but vanished and she punched Josie in her face as hard as she could, knocking Josie down.

"If you ever hit Alexandra again, I'll kill you, Josie!!" Melody bellowed. Everyone who had witnessed this incident was a little shaken by Melody's sudden violent outburst, Alexandra couldn't have been prouder of her girlfriend for standing up for her.

Alexandra pulled Melody away from Josie and walked her towards the hotel's entrance, Josie cut her eyes at the pair walking away from her.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Four

There was a comfortable silence between the two women as they entered the elevator in the hotel ten minutes later, it was at that moment that Alexandra kissed Melody, the kiss was heated and forceful. Alexandra pinned Melody against the wall and began kissing and nibbling on the blonde's pulse point.

 Seconds later Alexandra felt Melody's lips pressed against hers. Alexandra's kiss was followed by another more passionate kiss as her tongue parted Melody's lips, and slid into Melody's mouth where the two of them were soon engaged in a very passionate, soulful kiss.  
  
The two women seemed to melt into one another's arms as their kisses kept getting more and more passionate. Melody felt Alexandra's hands moving up and down her back, caressing her as both of their arousals continued to grow. Melody tried to resist temptation, but found herself losing her ability to resist Alexandra's kisses and caresses.   
    
Melody couldn't help retuning Alexandra's caresses as Alexandra moved her hands over Melody's ass. Alexandra's caresses were making Melody all the more aroused when she felt Alexandra's hands moving up her back, and down onto her ass. Melody sighed softly, as Alexandra started gently squeezing Melody's ass, pulling her closer. 

"I'm so hot for you right now, Melody." Alexandra hissed once she pulled back from the blonde knockout.

"Well then, I guess I'd better do something about that, Alexandra." Melody said seductively.

Melody and Alexandra got off the elevator on the 15th floor, Alexandra takes Melody by the hand and leads the voluptuous blonde to the Honeymoon Suite, inside the expansive room was decked out with red and pink roses in beautiful ruby glass vases.

"Ohh." Melody said in complete awe of her surroundings.

"Do you like it, Melody dear?" Alexandra said as she wrapped her arms around her blonde lover and lightly kissed Melody on her neck.

"Y-yes." Melody whispered.

The raven-haired woman spins Melody around and picks the blonde up before carrying her over to the large heart-shaped bed and laying Melody down gently on it.

 Alexandra unbuttoned Melody's pink blouse and pulled it off her shoulders, revealing her pink silk bra.  
  
"Oh, Alexandra, I need you, please." Melody whispered as she stroked Alexandra's silky smooth face.

Melody leaned up and pressed her lips against Alexandra's and rolled her over. Now that Melody was on top, she slowly took off Alexandra's cream white shirt, revealing the black lace bra that she was wearing underneath.  
  
"Alexandra, you are so gorgeous." Melody murmured.  
  
"OH, M-MELODY!! NOW! PLEASE DO ME NOW!!" Alexandra screamed as she arched her back in response to Melody's sensual touch.  
   
 Melody slowly parted Alexandra's toned thighs and slid a finger inside of her, then Melody started moving it in and out of Alexandra.  
  
"Oh, God! This feels so good! Melody!" Alexandra screeched loudly.  
   
 Melody smiled and leaned in for another kiss. As she kissed Alexandra, Melody reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a large red strap-on. Melody sits up quickly and removes her pants, shirt, panties, and bra.

"Someone's eager I see." Alexandra said before she also sheds her clothes and joins her girlfriend on the bed.

************

Meanwhile, Valerie is at the airport anxiously awaiting Karen's arrival from Hollywood, Valerie smiled dreamily as she thought about Karen, Valerie was so grateful to Alexandra for paying for Karen's airline ticket.

"Valerie!" Karen squealed excitedly when she came through the gate, Valerie ran to Karen and picked her up off her feet and spun her around. Both ebony women were in tears as Valerie put Karen down before giving her quick kiss on the lips.

"I've missed you so much, Val babe." Karen said.

"I know baby, I've missed you too, the band is going to take a break from music after this tour stop. Maybe we can take a vacation somewhere."

"Sounds good to me, Valerie." Karen said.

"Come on, let's get back to the hotel." Valerie said.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Josie is at a bar about a mile away from the hotel, she has been drinking heavily for almost an hour. Josie has downed five glasses of wine and four vodka martinis.

"We're about to close for the night, Miss." the tall female bartender said.

"Okaaay...don't rush me lady (hiccup) I'm goin'." Josie slurred before leaving a $5 tip on the bar and staggers out of the bar.

Back at the hotel, Alexandra entered Melody slowly, very slowly. Alexandra kept going as far as she could inside Melody.

It didn't take long for Melody to climax. She arched her back as she came, spewing her cream all over Alexandra's crotch and waist. Then the blonde haired beauty collapsed into her lover's arms.

Valerie and Karen were almost to the hotel, Valerie found it hard to focus on driving with Karen sitting right beside her and Karen is resting her left hand right on Valerie's right thigh.

"I can't wait to strip you down and make you scream my name all night long, Val." Karen said seductively.

"Mmmmmm, I could say the same about you honey." Valerie replied.

Josie got into her red Dodge Viper and pulled out onto the highway and headed down the off ramp going the wrong way.

"Stupid Melody, stealing Alexandra from me like that (hiccup) Who does she think she is!" Josie yells.

Josie presses down on the gas pedal more, increasing her speed to eighty Miles Per Hour.

"Alexandra is mine! You hear me, Melody?!"

Suddenly a blue Honda Civic came into view, but Josie didn't stop, a few moments later there was a deafening explosion of metal and glass as Josie struck the other car head on. Valerie and Karen were jarred by the impact with the other car, Valerie hit her face on the steering wheel, breaking her nose. Valerie moaned and sat up, she looked around for Karen, but didn't see her.

"K-Karen? W-where are you?" No answer, Valerie opened her door and slowly gets out of the mangled car. Blood slowly slid down Valerie's face from where she had struck the wheel.

"Hey, you OK?" a woman asked from behind Valerie.

"Karen, where's Karen?" Valerie said franticly.

"Are you talking about the woman lying in the street there?" the woman asked.

"What?" Valerie turned and saw her beloved Karen lying dead in the street, her beautiful face covered with blood.

"No! Karen!" Valerie tried to run to her fallen lover, but all she could manage was a slow, painful limp.

Valerie looked down at the body of her girlfriend, Karen's neck was broken and she stared blankly at the crash site, Valerie sank to her knees and let out an anguished wail of sorrow and pain.

"KARENNNN!" Valerie sobbed, then she saw the driver's side door of the red Viper open and an obviously drunk red haired woman stumbled out, Valerie's eyes went wide when she saw who it was.

"Josie?!" The pain of losing Karen gave way to indescribable rage in Valerie, even though she was severely injured the ebony tambourine player hobbled over to Josie and punched Josie in the face, breaking the redhead's right jaw.

Josie hit the asphalt hard, Valerie was on top of her in an instant and resumed punching Karen's killer in the face mercilessly.

"Murderer!" Valerie screamed as she continued hitting Josie until the mystery woman pulled Valerie off of Josie.

"Hey, calm down Miss, I'm Jill Montoya, SFPD, are you hurt badly?" Valerie shook her head no as she sank to the ground as a new wave of sorrow overtook her and Valerie began sobbing again.

 


End file.
